


Hushed Mourning

by Delenn (goddessdel)



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Angst, Aphrodite POV, Canonical Character Death, Challenge Response, Episode: s06e22 A Friend In Need Part 2, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV First Person, Post-A Friend In Need, Post-FINII, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessdel/pseuds/Delenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post FIN, rumors eventually reach even the gods of Xena’s death. Ares pays the wrong underworld a visit. Aphrodite reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hushed Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters you recognize from ‘Xena: Warrior Princess’ and/or ‘Hercules: the Legendary Journeys’ don’t belong to me, they belong to whoever owns/wrote/created them. No copyright infringement intended, okay? I’m just borrowing them! The story belongs to me.
> 
> Date Started/Finished: July 2nd, 2005/August 13th, 2005

The empty halls echo _click, clack, click, clack_. It’s strange, watching something that had always been so full of life, turned into a vault. It’s creepy walking anywhere anymore.

For a while - for a while it wasn’t like this. ‘Course, it wasn’t like before, but it wasn’t so lonely either. I still had Ares, some others. I figured, as long as my big bro was here, making a fuss and being cranky, it would be okay. You kinda get used to him ranting on about something or other, y’know?

And then - when the news came - I didn’t even believe it, so how could Bro? He just kinda looked at me and said that he’d be back.

Never is that easy. I didn’t even know where he’d gone, or what was taking so long (hey, I wanted to know what happened too!), until this strange little minion just kinda showed up.

I mean, there I am, all worried and I turn around and there’s this god-ling standing, looking incredibly out of place with the Greek décor and telling me that someone has to come collect Bro. At first I couldn’t figure out why he’d come to me - I mean, going to collect Ares from trouble was always more of - and then I remembered: there was nobody else left.

So I went - what was I supposed to do? I wasn’t about to leave my big bro at the mercy of some other gods that he’d happened to piss off. ‘Course, not like I had any idea how I was supposed to drag Bro home, but…

The place was in major need of redecoration, which I guess Bro noticed too, since he was doing some creative redecorating of his own. Everybody was just kinda waiting to see what I’d do - and some of them looked mighty pissed off - except Bro; he didn’t seem to notice me.

It wasn’t until a piece of… table, or something… went flying by my head that I figured it was better to say something. “Bro?”

He turned and, gods, I’ll never forget the look in his eyes. I don’t know if the others could see it, but a sister knows. He was in so much pain. I wanted to just take him in my arms and find out what was wrong - I had a sneaking suspicion that I knew, though. That the reason we were in some strange god’s underworld was because the rumors were true. So, I didn’t, partly because I figured Big Bro wouldn’t appreciate the damage to his rep.

Instead, I took a little step forward because this looked like one Tartarus of a temper-tantrum and I wasn’t looking to be caught in the middle. He kept the walls up pretty well, but a few of them were sliding as he focused on me.

“I kept,” he was staggering a little as he bashed the place apart, “Telling _them_ that they had the wrong soul. That _she_ doesn’t belong here and I was taking her home…” his laugh is bitter and it hurts me, both because I’m Love and because it’s my brother, “They won’t let me see her.”

A quick glance around confirmed that these guys don’t seem to be budging on the issue. I don’t think they take destruction of their underworld as well as Hades did. “Bro,” I had to try again, “Let’s go home. We can find out who’s in charge later and, I dunno, file a complaint?”

He didn’t really look appeased, by the shake of his head and glare at the other gods. But there’s a reason they came to get me - they wanted Bro out of here, and if I don’t do it, they would. I didn’t think he needed any more pain. And even if he didn’t care, I sure as Tartarus did! There’s few enough gods left as is.

‘Course, talking to bro - never been my strong point. So, I pulled off my gloves, gathered up my dress and headed towards him. I don’t know what I was planning on doing - I was definitely the wrong god to bring him home by force - but when I got there, it wasn’t that hard.

You don’t know someone for millennia without being able to read them pretty well - well, unless you were Athena, but she was always too busy with her own issues to care. Guess she learned the hard way, yeah?

Watching Ares, up close, was like watching a mountain crumble. He needed to come home and rest before this whole thing tore him to pieces. I decided I wasn’t going back alone, no matter what. “Bro,” I put my hand on his arm, trying to get his attention again.

For a long while, he just stared at my hand, didn’t move at all. Kinda like he didn’t know what to do anymore. I figured it was the only advantage I had, “Let’s go home.” I was pretty sure he nodded, but I held on, just in case.

When we got home - the second the aether let up - I demanded my payment for doing that. The big, bad god of war was going to give his sister a hug or face a tantrum the likes of which he only wished to achieve.

For a minute, he was stiff in my arms, and then his arms folded around me and he pulled me close. At first, I had no idea what was going on - Bro isn’t big on displays of affection. He was shaking. I couldn’t see his eyes to tell whether it was from anger or trying not to cry, but I bet it was the latter.

“She’s really gone this time…” not exactly the comforting words I’d hoped to hear, but I wasn’t the one in need of comfort. Abruptly, he let go of me and straightened up, looking for all Olympus like the god of war so many people loved to hate.

I didn’t know what to say - it all kinda had me stunned, “Bro…”

“Take care of yourself, sis.” And then he was gone.

Now, I’m alone again. Just like I didn’t want to be when I brought him home. Sure, Bro is still on Olympus, technically. I can even go visit him, like now. But it’s not the same.

Nothing fazes him anymore. He directs his wars and battles, but he doesn’t get excited about any of it. There’s never yelling or furniture thrown. No more dancers and drinks. Bro sure isn’t in a bad mood, but he’s never in a good mood either.

I have no one left to talk to.

Sometimes I try, but Bro just tells me that he’s busy - doesn't even bother to throw me out! I can sit here and watch him for a long time, if I want. It’s kinda like watching one of his statues come alive.

Once, I mentioned Xena. He didn’t speak to me for months. I know he’d been back to that underworld, but he doesn’t talk about it, so I assume it didn’t go any better than the first time.

I just get so lonely sometimes. You know it’s bad when even the love goddess isn’t into her gig anymore. There’s just something missing without family tiffs and mandatory meetings. I never thought I’d miss those. Didn’t think I’d miss Bro yelling at me to get out of his room, either, but life’s funny like that.

I just hope that this doesn’t last forever. ‘Cause, for gods, that’s a long time to be alone. Or sad. A long time to mourn.

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Response: We all know that Ares would have been affected in some way by Xena's death in Japa. Write a story (length of your choosing) examining Ares' reaction through the eyes of an observer.


End file.
